Roxy Lalonde
Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to her as to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until she was formally introduced to the reader. Roxy's chumhandle is ( ), which relates to her alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic, or it could simply be a nod to her habit of misspelling things. It is also a possibility "gnostalgic" is referring to Gnostalgic Spirits Distillery. She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of her Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. Her rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of her shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerel shirt. It is visually reminiscent of Jade's, just like Jake's is visually reminiscent of Rose's. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abbreviation with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nix, the same as her web browser. Her aspect may be a reference to the commonly used "void" code in ~ATH as well as C/C++, a callback to her introduction as a skilled hacker. When Roxy's full name is revealed, the two letters that were hidden (X and Y) were referred to as , referring to the X and Y chromosomes. This could be a reference to her interest in biology, as she's immediately afterwards to be interested in ectobiology and esoteric sciences. This could also tie in to the fact that she is a Matriorb, a item that is key to the biological reproduction of the Trolls. Additionally, it is implied in at least the dubiously canonical PXS comic " " that Rose's Mom, her pre-scratch self, was responsible for setting up the ectobiology component. Biography Through Act 6 Act 5 Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, she is able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. She first began her investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. Her dream self is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dream self sleepwalks into a dream bubble and meets god tier Rose. She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter and that it was a . This only ties with how Rose and Dave are ectiobiogically the kids of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dream self have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appears and taunts Roxy's cat into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish is sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to send him back to his previous owner, whom she believes to be her mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. Through a fenestrated wall Roxy reaches the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish, shown to be a transmaterializer, and it successfully sends it back to where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by a ghost, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching Meenah in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top window. Roxy absconds from the exiles yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. She climbs up the ladder, revealing to live in the future post-scratch Earth. Roxy prepares to fight drones that have approached her house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy flees. She runs around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR tells her to head back to her house and get ready to play the game. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the recently-arrived Miles break into her house and stab her in the stomach. The lamps on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as her lantern goes out. Her dream self is still sleepwalking in a dream bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his dream self is knocked out, manages to push her out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses her dead body and wakes her up. She is reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots her off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk and she enters the game. Half a year after entering the Medium, Roxy is no longer an alcoholic and is seen exploring her planet along with Jane. There, she prepares a birthday party to Jane that goes wrong after some . After Jane leaves she then turns to GCAT and asks him if he will behave. He warps her above Derse in response to this, and the Condesce is seen standing over Roxy, who was knocked out from the fall. In her dreams, Roxy is contacted by Calliope, who is typing in morse code. After a while, Roxy looks out her window to see two things: A crack in the void caused by destroying a dream bubble, and Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" is quickly revealed to be Calliope in disguise. After explaining that Caliborn plans to destroy her soul, she leads Roxy to a safe location where they will be able to speak freely. Calliope, disguised as her trollsona, warns her a big battle will begin the next day and how the kids can ascend to god tier, only to be interrupted by Rose's arrival. Concerned that the presence of a Hero of Light will attract , Calliope wakes them up with her anti-sleeping majyyk dust. Roxy then wakes up in a Derse Holding Cell, where she finds a sparkly confidential file from the Condesce detailing an unknown task Roxy deems stupid and impossible. She is then left a ring by the Courtyard Droll by order of the Condesce, which she uses to render herself invisible and escape. She attempts to contact their friends, who all are too distracted to answer. Later, Jane and Jake arrive in Trickster Mode, quickly finding her despite her invisibility and . The three tricksters head off to Dirk's planet where Roxy tries to convince him to with her. After Arquiusprite tells Dirk to go for it, they commence to kiss. After some Trickster shenanigans, the four finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themselves to their quest beds. Their pestering is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being teleported away by a mind-controlled Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce. GAME OVER timeline Roxy gets put back in a Derse Jail where she is instructed to make a Matriorb for the Condesce by Jade, who explains that as a Rogue of Void, she can steal the nothingness out of an object, therefore letting her create an object out of nothing. Because these skills have not been developed, she makes a perfectly generic object instead of the Matriorb. She is later seen to have made a pyramid fort out of generic objects which she was inside of so as to concentrate, as well as a few pumpkins. John appears in her jail cell, having been sent to find her by his future self. John explains her a bit about paradox clones and her own orgins. After Roxy mentions Calliope and the fact that she's a ghost, John suggests using his ring to bring her back to life, saying he'll get it to her eventually. John then leaves and Roxy tries to materialize the Matriorb again, but instead creates a After Aranea's healing of Jake causes a massive explosion on Derse, Roxy is prompted to escape her cell. She witnesses the scuffle between Jane, Jade and Aranea as Jade switches Derse's place in the incipisphere with LOFAF's. Later, Roxy questions Aranea's reasons for using the Ring of Life and Aranea proceeds to put her to sleep. When Rose reaches the scene, Brain Ghost Dirk asks her to and Rose takes her to a safe distance. Roxy later wakes up, only to find that a massive battle between everyone on LOFAF is taking place. She witnesses Rose being fatally stabbed by the Condesce's trident, but manages to fly over and save her from being incinerated by the Condesce's psiioniics using some form of Void powers to make them intangible or something similar. Roxy and Rose reappear in the aftermath, only to find that almost nothing remains. Roxy takes a dying Rose to LOPAN, unknowingly being followed by John. Coming to rest on the planet's surface, John approaches Roxy in time for Rose to say her last words. Rose directs the sentiments about her mother towards Roxy, and then dies a Heroic death. As John tries to comfort Roxy, he informs her of the ambiguous fate of Dirk Strider, and suggests using his power to undo all the damage thus far. However Roxy refuses, believing this to be a doomed timeline, and argues that they should just resign to their fate and rejoin with their friends and loved ones in the afterlife. They are soon distracted when a wounded Terezi crashes onto the planet, walks over to John, headbutts him and demands he change things back to the way they were. While John and Terezi talk, Roxy gazes at a statue of Nix and interrupts the conversation to ask John if he had ever seen his denizen. They ultimately agree to see their respective denizens, in an attempt to undo the damage made. Canon limbo Nix instructs Roxy to simply make her way to LOWAS, and she does, just before John zaps it into the blank, a sort of canonical limbo. She meets up with John again on the planet and they talk about their situation for a while. John leaves after that, with Roxy taking on the responsibility of honing her powers while John is gone. Roxy goes to bury Rose, marking the grave with Dave's Bro's katana and her own Rogue mask, as well as embracing Jaspersprite after the funeral. Later when John returns to LOWAS, he hands Roxy the Ring of Life and they go back into the canonical plane of the story. New timeline The Roxy from the new timeline saved Rose by taking her place in a fatal forking from a mind-controlled Jane, dying a heroic death and later being replaced by her post-retcon version. After arriving into the Victory platform where everyone else is, Roxy quickly flies over to Rose, and talks to her and Kanaya, and then to Dave. When Vriska allows everyone to choose teams to deal with the threats, she and Rose choose to take on the Condesce, and John joins them as well. She travels into the Furthest Ring and locates Calliope with her powers, bringing Calliope back with the Ring of Life. She introduces everyone to Calliope and talks to her in private, and then manages to, at long last, successfully create a Matriorb. She gives it to Kanaya and then takes her back to the victory platform, who joins Roxy's team. Roxy retrieved Bro's sword, as Rose became part of a sprite and . Along with her team, Roxy fights the Condesce on Derse. She eventually overpowers the kids, however Roxy is able to stealth impale her ending the fight. Their universe is created, and in Earth C Roxy rules the Carapacian kingdom with Calliope, Rose and Kanaya. Caliborn's Masterpiece Years in the future but not many Roxy and the kids finally confront Caliborn after he gets his reward. The beta kids are sucked into his Juju, but after a harsh fight they succeed trapping Caliborn into Lil Cal. Roxy uses her powers to hide Cal into the Furthest Ring, not knowing this fulfilled the loop for 's existance. Personality and Traits Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . This interest reflects upon her pre-scratch self's love of wizards, suggesting that it was genuine, rather than an ironic mockery as Rose had believed. Her preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lie around her home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy loves cats, having adopted Jaspers as a pet when he was brought to her through weird plot shit; when he was killed due to an accident involving an unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, Roxy was very upset. As with her interest in Wizards, this implies that Rose's Mom may have been genuinely sad over Jaspers' death. Roxy is very helpful and often has others' best interests at heart. She is also very considerate of others, even strangers and non-humans, as shown through her appearifying Pumpkins to feed the hungry Carapicians around her house. However, her actions, such as giving Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode or coercing Jane into revealing her feelings for Jake, aren't planned ahead and often cause more harm than good, in contrast to Dirk's planning ahead. Roxy means well, but her ill-thought actions are often made to the detriment of her friends. Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. She is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that she had for taking the pumpkins, which makes her . The first non-gourd item she took, Jake's diary, she appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Relationships Post-Scratch Kids She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. After Jane resolves to be less skeptical, she promises to start taking Roxy at her word, which improves their relationship. Roxy has a crush on Dirk and laments the fact that he is gay. This also explains her "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's autoresponder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A.I. in a pair of glasses, is able to have romantic inclinations at all. Upon Jake's questioning, she admits that she does love Dirk, though also she is very remorseful for how much she used to persistently flirt with him despite his preference. After the Trickster Mode events, she was very embarassed of her moves. She also had a romantic interest in Jake, but complains that he is "off limits" because of Jane's feelings towards him. She chose to step down for the sake of her friends. However, they still maintain a relatively stable friendship, as she is the only one Jake talks to during the post-Trickster Mode reflections that occur before the post-scratch kids all ascend to god tier. After she arrives in the new timeline with John, she is excited to see Jake again, trying to get him to say hi to her. Calliope Roxy has exhibited a substantial affection towards Calliope, considering her to be so important that she planned to use the Ring of Life to revive her for a long time after Calliope's death. It is suggested that Roxy , left ambiguous as whatever they do occurs during a zoom-out to the area in which Jade's house and the Forge reside. In the "post-canon" Snapchat content, they are shown to be the rulers of the Carapace Kingdom, along with Rose and Kanaya, and are consistently shown together. They trick-or-treat together along with Jane and Jade, and are also shown holding hands and embracing. In one of the Snapchat updates posted since the credits, Calliope and Roxy appear to be eating together at a restaurant while they exchange Snaps with Jane. Roxy's Mom She, like Rose, appeared to maintain a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocked the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: ). However, it was revealed that Roxy's mother had been dead for years before the meteor bearing Roxy arrived on earth, and so she never really had the chance to know her. Rose Roxy's relationship with Rose appears to be very sisterly, and after finally meeting, they quickly bond over their respective maternal figures, past-alcoholism and mutual alt-motherhood. They both find comfort in their similarities and clearly see their connection as means to connect and put aside their respective baggage towards their long-deceased mother-figures. Both of them, especially Roxy have been shown to be willing to put their lives on the line for the other, through their respective alternate selves. Roxy is very pleased to discover Rose's great similarity to Dirk in terms of verbosity and demeanor, calling her a . Dave Dave clearly sees Roxy as a potential maternal figure, something he never had when growing up. Roxy doesn't appear to mind Dave's odd Freudian slips and awkward outbursts, finding them hilarious and adorable. The two share a very similar sense of humor and appear to ramble in a very similar fashion, especially so when they interact. Rose finds their conversations to be absolutely fascinating. Roxy is very amused by Dave's psychobabble, reminding her greatly of Dirk. John It was hinted that John might have been a romantic interest. Mirroring her pre-scratch self's attraction to John's dad, she immediately makes a note to mack on John upon meeting him, and Terezi declares that they display . She has compared him to Jake (who she is also known to have had romantic interest in) several times, and stated that it isn't fair that she was a baby or sleeping the first two times she met John. She is visibly very happy to see John returning to his planet after finishing the mission Terezi gave him, and holds his hand as they zap into the new timeline. John may feel similarly towards Roxy, describing her as nice, easy to talk to, and his interactions with her have made him feel like he's known for a very long time. He also refers to her as a "babe" twice , but corrects himself after the second time. Kanaya Their limited interactions show that they get along. Kanaya shows interest in Roxy's wizard stories, as well as Roxy's mom's completed Complacency of the Learned books. Upon meeting her for the first time, Kanaya compliments Roxy by saying she finds Roxy , largely due her great physical similarity to Rose. Roxy later assists Kanaya by restoring her long-destroyed Matriorb through use of her Void powers, a gesture Kanaya is overwhelmed and touched by. Roxy approves of her relationship with Rose. Others Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to her pre-scratch self having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. She had a good relationship with her previous sprite until fefetasploding. Roxy seemed to like her talkative personnality and shipping habits. Roxy considers Aranea absolutely insufferable and unbelievably smug, During a long outburst of frustration towards the elder Serket, Aranea erroneously believe that Roxy is black-flirting with her. Roxy finds Terezi to be very grumpy and very hilarious, similar to John's relationship with Karkat. In their brief interactions during Roxy's imprisonment, Roxy appears find Jade's attempts at appearing menacing very silly. Although their initial interactions were generally rocky (due to Jade's grimbark-ness), Roxy states that she and Jade were practically destined to be friends. Gallery Roxy appearifier gun.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode Delicious!.gif Roxy's Mobile Device.gif|Roxy's iPhone, with the background being a picture that Dirk drew for Caliborn. Roxysnewoutfit.png|Roxy's new outfit. Trickster Roxy.gif GTHMRoxy.png|After ascending to god tier. Trivia *She is confirmed to be, like her ecto-daughter, a . *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to sex. *Roxy is the only post-scratch kid whose typing style does not include proper capitalization at the start of her sentences. This is in a contrast to Rose, the only pre-scratch kid whose style does. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Her name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn", opposing her aspect, Void, which has to deal with the dark and nothingness. *She is the only kid introduced with no monosyllabic first name. *In response to a question on tumblr, Andrew stated Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. *Based upon her birthday, aspect, and lunar sway, Roxy's Extended Zodiac sign is (True) Sagittarius, the Engineer. ru:Рокси Лалонд Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans